Pon Farr
by La-Femme-Feline
Summary: He always struggled with his heritage. But he hated his Vulcan Pon Farr. SpockXOC


Lila strode down one of the many corridors of the Enterprise, finally finished with her shift and ready to get some well-earned rest and a shower. She tugged at her stiff medical regulation suit awkwardly. Then she heard someone coming. Lila stopped and pressed to the left side of the wall.

"Commander Spock," she nodded, turning sideways and saluting the arrival smartly.

"Ms. Froid," Spock replied, "I trust you are well."

"I am. And you?" she asked.

"As well as the circumstances permit," Spock said crisply.

"And the circumstances are not . . . preferable?" Lila questioned.

"No," Spock replied, "Not at all."

"Is there anything I may do to help?" Lila prodded.

"No," Spock stated. Only then did Lila realize he was trembling. But from what?

"Mr. Spock, please, let me take you to the sick bay," Lila pleaded suddenly, "You are obviously ill."

"I must decline, Ms. Froid," Spock ventured, "But I thank you for your concern."

"But I shouldn't let you be," Lila said, "You're sick."

"It is logical that you leave me be," Spock replied with a grim twist of his lips.

"I will not," Lila said firmly, taking a hold of his upper arm, "I'll accompany you to the current medical staff for diagnosis and treatment."

"No!" Spock shouted, slamming her quickly up against the wall.

"Commander?" Lila ground out fearfully, searching the Vulcan's face for an answer. He turned his face away from her, but still held her forcefully up. "Mr. Spock?"

"Silence," Spock demanded, clasping his long, tapered fingers over her mouth. He exhaled heavily, eyes shut tight in concentration. A shudder seemed to pass through him, and he clenched his jaw tightly as Lila watched his face.

"Sir?" she murmured quietly under his hand. His eyes flashed open. The dark, dark brown of his eyes sucked her in like a magnet, as they always had, but the look in his face was changed from the cold indifference he usually projected into something else.

"Mr. Spo –" she began again, before being cut off by a commanding pair of lips instead of a hand. It took a moment for Lila's brain to start processing what was happening, that indeed, Spock, Commander Spock, was actually kissing her, and quite well too. His mouth was hot on hers, burning, scorching hot, Lila realized. His body temperature was elevated, more than normal for his usual toasty twenty degrees Fahrenheit above regular human abilities.

"Commander," Lila gasped, pulling Spock's head away from hers, "You are not well."

"On the contrary," Spock said in a low tone that she did not recognize, "I am quite well." He descended onto her again, pulling her into him with no chance of escape. Spock's hot lips covered hers, forcing her to respond to his aggressive caresses. His tongue delicately traced her bottom lip, the strong muscle teasing, to open her mouth to him. Lila shuddered as Spock dipped into her, stroking his tongue along hers in a way that made heat gather in her belly. Spock drew back, allowing her to gasp for breath. He gazed at her heatedly, his brown eyes bleeding to black with lust, and attacked her lips again. His knee made its way between her legs, opening them wide enough for Spock to rub against her centre feverishly. Lila cried out against Spock's mouth, startled at his ministrations as dew began to gather in her folds. Spock disengaged from her mouth, kissing her neck down to her collarbone, where he nipped at her bare skin after he pulled away the shoulder of her suit. Lila, pinned to Spock's stronger form, felt his hardness against her thigh, and moaned softly at the forbidden contact. What was going on? Her head was spinning so fast . . .

Spock removed his knee from the gap between her legs, and reached, aching to touch her wetness. The tips of his fingers brushed her panties slowly. Its effect on Lila immediately had her panting and boneless as she slumped against Spock. He pulled away her underwear and had just begun to sink his long digits into her feminine heat when he stopped. It was like a switch had been flipped.

Spock pulled away from Lila. She stood wobblingly as Spock assessed the damage done. Lila had her skirt pushed up almost to her hips, the shoulder of her uniform peeled off to show a blooming love bite. Her lips were slightly swollen, the color high in her cheeks. She looked positively aroused, and, according to Spock's eyes, ravaged. This abashed Spock to the point of a green tinge rising to his cheeks. It was all his doing, and he still couldn't control himself.

"Ms. Froid, I beg forgiveness. My actions were . . . unacceptable. Please excuse me," Spock murmured darkly, striding off down the still deserted hallway. Lila slid to the floor, stunned. What had just happened?

"Commander Spock," Lila whispered shakily, "What in the galaxies is wrong with you?"

In his room, Spock gritted his teeth angrily. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, he banged his hands against the wall in pure frustration. If there was anything he had ever hated about his Vulcan heritage, it was _pon farr_.


End file.
